


Виньетка про Могильщика

by ka_mai



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Виньетка про Могильщика

Могильщик вжимается спиной в мусор - телохранители принцессы побрезгуют марать руки. Да и сама принцесса, похоже, спешит на бал.  
Могильщик перебирает монеты и улыбается вслед Эмбер - вжимается улыбкой в спину Эмбер. Выбирается из мусорного контейнера и идёт на кладбище. На этот раз - не работать.   
Могильщик влюблён. До одури, до дрожи в кончиках пальцев, до зидратовых звёздочек в глазах. Его возлюбленная - лучше всех земных женщин (а также женщин, сделанных из разных женщин). И у его возлюбленной сегодня праздник.  
Могильщик счастлив.  
Могильщик смеётся, и смех его сочится довольством, потому что в такие моменты он точно знает, _зачем_.  
Могильщик движется между надгробий по дёрганой траектории, кричит, воздевает руки к луне, что пялится вниз пустыми глазницами кратеров. Могильщик счастлив, и выплёскивая эйфорию в этом странном танце, он ощущает её чётче всего.   
Он не замечает, как сдирает кожу на ладони о штык ограды, зато чувствует, всем нутром чует, как улыбается в темноте его возлюбленная. Скалится тысячью зубов (идеальных белых зубов от компании ГенКо), вторит его смеху и его крику, движется вместе с ним, кровь шумит в ушах и приливает к сердцу, всё быстрее и быстрее, к самому сердцу, к опере, к опере!  
Ведь сегодня в Гоморре праздник.


End file.
